Speechless
by EmptyInBetween
Summary: Draco is a bit upset about an incident involving Harry in potions. D/H *SLASH*


Disclaimer....not mine. nothing is. and a bit of slash floating around as well.

SPEECHLESS  
  
_A ridiculous story from Draco's POV_

How does one cope with something as trivial as misplaced emotion? How can you possibly be held responsible for your actions when said emotions run free? When one is confronted with object of said emotions is it their fault when things inexplicably go awry? I should think not. A person can only place blame on circumstance, on coincidence or the gods help us, fate. If something is destined to happen it will. There should be no act to punish the person which fate has chosen to attack. No they should have sympathy displayed on their poor forsaken soul. They should definitely not be in detention on the cold dungeon floor at midnight the night before the solstice celebration. No. Then why on this earth am I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, sitting in the dungeon with a rag in my hand as we speak? 

Ok so maybe I accosted Harry Potter in the hall after potions this afternoon, and maybe I pushed him against the wall and leaned up against him. But honestly I can't be held responsible. I wasn't trying to start a fight with the boy; in fact it was just the opposite. I don't even see why I was the one to be punished. He was the one staring at me through the entire class. He was the one who smiled when our eyes met across the room. He was the one who blushed so adorably when I smiled back. So _obviously_ my emotions were going haywire. I'm a teenage boy my emotions can't be anything other than haywire. Ever! 

Now when fate stepped in and pulled Harry and my names out of the pot for the end of the year project I could have let it slide. I could have kept myself in check until, say, we left the main corridor. But when Harry stood beside me to schedule a time to meet and work on the project and then _'accidentally'_ brushed his hand against mine I nearly lost it. When said hand crept over mine and brushed against my knee I lost all coherent thought. "What do you think?" he asked rather calmly. I opened my mouth to reply but I was rendered speechless as his questing hand was making its way farther and farther up my thigh. So naturally when only seconds later the bell chimed and Harry jumped out of his seat and out of the door I followed right behind. Should I have been expected to just let that go? Ignore the fact that 'The Boy Who Lived' nearly groped me right under Professor Snape's nose? I should think not! 

I suppose that perhaps I did look as if I were threatening dear Harry, but what can I say, I tend to be a bit, how should I say? Enthusiastic when it comes to matters such as these. I barely got a word out before Professor McGonagall swooped in to save our favorite hero from certain death. Did no one see the way the boy was teasing me all day?! Why is he the innocent one when obviously he is to blame for it all! Now this is not to say that I didn't enjoy all of his instigating, I just don't enjoy being left high and dry on my knees in the dungeon. 

_High and dry on my knees in the dungeon. _

Oh bloody hell! This is not the time to be thinking such thoughts! I must devise a plan to get the clever little Gryffindor alone without any of his pesky sidekicks in the shadows. But where to take him? The Astronomy Tower is too obvious I don't want to degrade the meeting to an even lower level. No, it has to be perfect. He would be eaten alive if I attempted to take him into the Slytherin Common Room, and I'm afraid I'm not willing to share. I suppose there is nothing wrong with myself sneaking into the Gryffindor Tower tonight and crawling into his bed. No, nothing at all wrong with that. In fact it's brilliant! I could put the silencing spells I've learned to good use. Yes, that is what I will do. When evil Professor McGonagall returns to end the detention I will creep up to the Tower and get my revenge on Potter, this time I will leave him speechless. 

A/N: Heh, well its short and sweet, and quite a bit ridiculous. But it amuses me. If you liked it let me know ^_~


End file.
